Already Gone
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Hermione Granger: From young girl to young woman.  Written for Inspired by a title challenge at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forum.


_Disclaimer I don't own it. Or the song title "Already Gone, by Sugarland,"_

_This was written for Slytherin Head's Inspired by a song challenge over at the Harry Potter fan fiction forum._

The front porch of their home held a tri-cycle. A pigtailed brown eyed girl stood before it. Her mother and father smiled down at her. It was a birthday gift for the three year old Hermione. Hermione looked up at her parents.

"Ride the trike?" She asked.

"After dinner Hermione, you know the rules. Happy Birthday honey," Her father said firmly. Hermione was so upset, she started to cry. As she was crying she made the trike move and fall down the stairs. She looked so scared at her parents because she hardly moved at all. That was the first sign that Hermione Granger was not a normal child.

**_A year later_**

Hermione stood in front of the wall. Her father held a ruler above her head.

"Hermione, you're still too small to ride the rides at the festival," Her father said sadly. He marked another mark next to the one the day before. Hermione Granger stood up on her tippy toes.

"Now?" She asked. Her father laughed.

"No honey, it takes a while to grow," Hermione Granger then did something a normal three year old wouldn't have done. She somehow grew another two inches. She was now three feet tall.

"Hermione! How did you do that?" Her dad questioned. She shook her head as tears flowed.

"I don't know daddy," She confessed. He held her tight in his arms. He knew she was not normal.

**_Two years later _**

Hermione Granger was five years old. She stood looking out the window at the swing on the tree branch. Her mother had told her not to go out there because it was about to rain. She didn't care. She left the kitchen and went to the swing. She sat down on the swing and started to kick. As she was swinging, the storm came up. Hermione Granger yelled for her mum, but her mum was inside. She stayed in the air for about five minutes, not able to get down. Finally, she jumped and landed on her two feet unharmed. Her mum raced out of the house and hugged her daughter through the rain.

"Hermione! How did you stay up there for so long?" Her mother whined. She was so scared for her daughter.

"Mummy I don't know!" She started to cry.

_Two more years passed. _

Hermione stood with her cousin Kalin. He teased her as usual. She was dared to pick the flower with the bee on it, but was too scared she would get stung.

"Chicken!" Kalin said.

" I dare you to do it Kalin!" Hermione said. Kalin never turned down a dare and picked up the flower with the bee. The bee stung his hand. Kalin started screaming. He started swelling up in the hand. Hermione forgot he was allergic to bees. She wished Kalin would get better and stop swelling. Then suddenly as if it didn't happen Kalin was all better. Instead of praise, Kalin blamed her.

"You're a freak Hermione! You're not a normal seven year old!" Kalin ran inside to his mum to tattle. In a flash her mum was outside next to her daughter.

"Hermione, you saved him," Her mum reassured her.

"I know mummy, but he doesn't think so," Again her mum hugged her.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him," Her mum comforted Hermione knowing that whatever Hermione had was helping as well.

**_Three years later _**

Hermione was ten years old. It was Christmas time. Her parents wanted to get Hermione a glass figuring. One she had been asking for. They saved the money and bought the figuring. While her parents were out shopping, Hermione tore through the house, searched up and down for the presents. She finally found it on the top shelf of her parents' closet. The figuring was a lady in a pink party dress leaning on an umbrella. Something about the figuring made Hermione want it. Hermione heard her parents come back, tied the box neatly back to how she found it and shoved it back on the shelf. The next moment happened all too fast. The figuring fell crashing to the floor and broke. Hermione stood sobbing on the floor. Her parents raced to their room already knowing what happened.

"Hermione! You ruined the surprise!" Her father said. Hermione's mum knelt on the ground to where her daughter was sitting and picked up the pieces. Hermione was so upset, that she made the pieces come back to its original shape right before her parent's eyes. Her mum almost dropped the figuring.

"What on earth is going on?" Her mum said.

"We should take her to a doctor. They would know," Her father said.

"No, no doctor." Her mum reasoned. "My daughter is special. And I like it,"

**_The following year_**

Hermione was eleven years old. She was waiting on mail from her cousin Kalin who was on holiday in Australia. They had made up over the years and were friends again after Kalin's incident. A letter came to Hermione. A strange letter that had a strange looking seal on it. Hermione tore it open at once with out thinking twice. She read the letter and reread it. She was a witch? But how? Her eyes grew wide. This explained all the odd things she did growing up. She raced into her parents' bedroom with the letter.

"That explains it!" Her mum said. "I have a witch for a daughter,"

"A witch? There's such thing as one? What's hog- hog- Hog-warts?" Her father said.

"A school! Oh mummy, daddy, can I go? You know how I love to learn," She asked.

"How would we get what you need? What's a number two cauldron?" Her father said looking at the list.

"There's a map from Muggle London to the place where they go to get the stuff, it says a lady named Professor Magonagall would meet us two days before September first at a Leaky Cauldron," Hermione said.

"I don't see why not. We can tell everyone we put you in boarding school," Her mum said. Her little girl who did all those weird things stood before her. Her daughter was already gone. Now stood before her mum was a pre-teen. Her mum started to cry.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"All the times we thought you did odd stuff and it turned out to be magic. Our little girl is already gone. Standing before us is a woman," Her mum cried.

"I'm not a woman yet mum," Hermione said softly giving her mum a hug.

"No, but once you are on your own, you will be.

**_Ten years later _**

Hermione stood before her father now twenty-one years of age.

"Daddy I love him. His name is Ron Weasley and I am going to marry him whether or not you want me to,"

"Already gone," Her father whispered.

"What?" She questioned before she left her father's study. Her father wanted her to marry a muggle, but Hermione's heart was made up. And her father knew she was as stubborn as her mum.

"You're Already Gone. I feel like if you get married, you will be gone forever. Your younger years are Already Gone, don't get married unless you are ready," He insisted. For the first time in her life, Hermione saw tears in her fathers eyes. She ran to her daddy and gave him a hug.

"Oh daddy," she whispered. "I love him. My younger years may be already gone, but I will still be your little girl," She said. She gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Then you have my blessings," He said sweetly.

Author's note: please read and review


End file.
